It's Not Your Choice
by TawnyWings101
Summary: In a world where your memory is wiped, no recognition of anyone. How scary it must be, all boys working together in the Glade. Making rules to ensure everyone stays alive. They live each day, consisting of work and loyalty trying to find a way out. One day a girl is sent to the maze, it changes everyone around her. Join Sky as she figures out how to live in the maze
1. Chapter 1

By TawnyWings101. Disclaimer! I do not own any of the characters from the book, that is all owned by the author. I only take responsibility for my OC characters. Im excited to start this, I saw the movie yesterday and I was inspired! I would have to say, the most suspenseful movie I have ever seen! I hope you enjoy this story. I will try to update as soon as possible!

The first thought that came to my mind was fear, where was I? Thoughts were racing through my mind all at once, but the problem was I couldn't remember anything. I sat up looking around, it was pitch dark. I felt the cold metal beneath my body.

I shakily stood up, my hands moved blindly through the darkness until I felt a wall. It felt the same as the floor, _I must be in like a box or something._ I thought shuffling around until my foot hit a bag or backpack. I bent down until my fingers brushed against it. I moved my hands around until I found the zipper and unzipped it. I opened the bag peering in, I scoffed. How dumb was I? I couldn't see a thing, I reached my hand in feeling soft material like a blanket or jacket.

Closing the bag back up, I sat down. Trying to process what was happening when suddenly a alarming noise sounded. Like gears whirring or something. My hands flew to my ears and I closed my eyes, the box started moving up at alarming speed.

I let out a scream as it moved up, jostling around the box. Hitting my head against the wall I let out a pained yelp. The box was still moving then it slowly started to stop.

I took my hands from my ears and opened my eyes. I still couldn't see anything. I laid down, looking up at the ceiling. I heard muffled voices and shouts. The fear was overwhelming, feeling a bit dizzy.

Sunlight started to filter in and I grimaced at the harshness of the light. being used to the dark box and all. The opening at the top was fully opened, and my eyes got adjusted to the light. I saw multiple faces peering in. I heard the voices more clearly.

"Is the greenie scared?"

"Is he saying anything?"

"You mean she"

"What?"

"Its a shucking girl!"

The last voice sent everyone into a wild chaos.

"Really?"

"Is she hot?"

"How old is she?"

"Everyone shut the shuck up!"

Everyone stopped talking at once, my eyes stayed close. Terror racking at my body, I heard a thud and the box shook. I opened one eye slightly to see what happened. A boy about the age of 17 jumped into the box.

"Is she breathing Newt?" I heard another voice.

The boy bent down, I closed my eyes. His hand moved slowly to my neck, where the pulse was. His fingers felt smooth but calloused.

"She's alive" he said standing back up.

Everyone let out a sigh, 'hand her up, well take her to the med-jacks" one of the boys said. I felt hands wrap around my tiny frame, "holy shuck. She's light" the boy holding me said. I sat limp in his arms as though I was unconscious, I stiffened as he lifted me up and someone else got a hold of me.

The boy held me in his arms. "Hurry up and take her to the med-jacks Alby" Newt said from inside the box. Alby, the one holding me started to walk away from the group. Thats when I went wild, I quickly squirmed out of his grasp and he let out a surprised gasp.

I landed on the ground, my feet making a thump against the soft grass. He reached for me. But being smaller, I quickly threw my elbow toward his chest. Listening as his breath _wooshed_ from him.

I heard the other boys shout in disbelief, they quickly started to approach me. "Stay away from me!" I screamed my voice high pitched felt with terror.

I started to run opposite from them, finally taking in my surroundings, I saw a big open field that I was running through. All around me was giant stone walls. Not even as small as the box I was in. Like this was humongous, one side there was a largely sized forest. I saw some fairly well made shacks. _Enough sightseeing _I think to myself.

I keep running swiftly, my feet racing against the floor in a rhythmic pattern. I heard yelling behind me. All I did was ignore it, I didn't want to look back in fear of falling flat on my face. The only way out was a giant opening in the stone wall. My feet made a quick turn racing for the opening, the sun was slowly setting and only one thought was _Good, I'll lose them in there_ that only made me run faster.

"You can't go in there! You'll die!" I heard a voice ring out around the other voices.

"They are only trying to scare me" I say to myself as I just keep on running, reaching the large opening in the walls. I stop at the front, it looked a lot bigger close up.

Looking back, I saw them approaching me. My chest felt constricted, I couldn't breath. Exhaustion coming over me, tears formed in the corners of my eyes. I let out a sob, "I said stay away" I said to them, dropping to my knees.

I looked at the ground, I was completely and utterly terrified. I hear someone walk forward, kneeling onto the ground next to me. A hand is placed on my shoulder, I look up. Its Alby, the one I elbowed. He's holding a cup of water out towards me. I take it from him gratefully.

"Thank y..." I start to say then suddenly I lose all feeling in my muscles and sink to the floor. Dropping the cup of water. I close my eyes and darkness takes over me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I really hope you guys like this chapter, I was so excited when I saw the reviews so I just made this one. I have school and volleyball tom marrow so I might not be able to type. The next upload might be on Wednesday or Tuesday but I can not make any promises! Enjoy this chapter, I'm really nervous that anyone might not like it!**

**_No please it's all a mistake! Leave me alone! I can't forget my family I don't want to! _**I sit up, screaming in terror. "Stop please!" I whimper holding my head. I hear the door slam open. There stood Newt, he was breathing hard. I look at him, "where am I" I croak.

"Don't panic, you have a pretty shucking bump on your head greenie" he said with a thick accent. "Here drink some water" he added handing me a cup of water.

I take it chugging the water down quickly. Drops falling from the cup landing on my arm. I shivered, the water was freezing.

Newt warily sat down on the edge of the makeshift bed. I stiffened, putting the cup on the ground I sat back up to face him.

"Before you go all ninja on me I wan't to say none of us are here to hurt you. Your in the glade, that's all I'm gonna say for now. Alby will give you the tour later."

As if right on cue, Alby walked through the door. His grim face showing he had a short temper and does not like to be bothered much.

I instantly look down at the ground, shame washing over my face. "Sorry for elbowing you Alby" I say looking at the ground.

"It's ok greenie. By the way have you figured out your name yet?" He said sitting on the chair on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, I remember. How come I don't remember anything else?" I said shakily looking at him.

"Questions later greenie, you didn't even answer my question" he retorted back.

"Sky, my names Sky" I say. "How come I dont even know what I look like either?" I added.

"Nice name" Newt says with a grin

Alby reaches underneath the chair to pull out a chunk of broken glass. Handing it to me, I take it gently.

Holding it up to my face I see a girl with long blonde wavy hair, some freckles around a small nose. Large icy blue eyes staring back, thin lips in a slight smile.

"Thanks" I smiled giving it back to Alby. He taked it and puts it back underneath the seat.

"Now lets get going, I've gotta give you a tour of the glade" he said standing up.

Newt stood up too, " I'll give her the tour. Gally said he needs to talk to you"

"Ok" Alby said walking out the door.

Newt looked to me with a grin, I smiled back. "Come on" he said opening the thing that looked somewhat like a door.

I followed Newt out into the bright morning sunlight, It looked so beautiful outside. As if I didn't see sunlight forever, "stop dawdling greenie" Newt called back with a hint of joking in his voice.

I caught up to him, "why do you call me greenie?" I asked. My short legs struggling to keep up with his long stride. He had my height by about 4 inches.

"It's the name everyone calls the newbie, which that so happens to be you" he takes slower strides so I can at least walk a normal pace.

As we walk, some boys look curiously at me, others look at me like they have never seen a girl, and some look at me like they want to date me. I wouldn't blame them, they haven't seen a girls in like three years but it's still a bit weird.

"Don't pay any attention to them" he said, and I looked away.

(I'm not gonna go through all the places, I bet you would all know them sorry! If you really don't know I would suggest to look it up)

I watch as a dark skinned boy, runs from inside the maze, "I thougth you said no one was allowed in there" I say looking towards Newt.

"They run through the maze trying to find a way out, most dangerous job I would say" he said. "Sounds scary" I say watching the kid run towards Alby. He looked worried.

"That's Minho by the way" he said. "And heres the garden by the way, where I work" He said pointing to a well grown garden. A large grin stretches across my face, "This is probably going to be my favorite place. I love to garden" I smiled towards him.

"Thats great, well see each other a lot more" he smiled, a blush crept across my face and I smiled back. I looked up to see Alby stalking over to Newt with Minho following behind him.

Once Alby reached Newt and I, he said quietly "Minho found a griever" (I really hope I'm right. I haven't read the book in a long time and I have bad memory but just to make sure. Grievers aren't supposed to be seen in the daylight right?)

"In the daylight?" Newt asked his voice filled with fear.

"What? Is that bad?" I asked loudly. Newt turned towards me, "Grievers are only supposed to be seen in the night" he said worriedly. "Oh and grievers are bad?" I replied.

"Very bad, they can sting you and that would then kill you or you would just be ripped apart by them" Alby said not showing emotion.

My eyes widened in terror, Newt shook his head. "Don't say that to her, she just now got here." He said.

"Alby, Newt. You two have to come with me, we gotta talk." Minho said to them.

"Right, Sky you stay here just hang around and don't get into trouble" he winked at me and walked off after Alby and Minho.

I grinned, deciding to take a walk around the glade. I took of into the forest, the sunlight filtering in throughout the trees. It felt so peaceful there. I walked along the little stream bank, kicking a rock every now and then. I stumbled across a small grave made out of sticks

I lean down, scratched on a piece of bark was the name James.

I pick a close flower from a little bud of flowers, placing it softly on the grave. I stood up, brushing the dirt off my cargo pants.

Walking back up the dirt trail, I feel a light dizziness coming on, _probably the bump from my head_ I think. Stumbling a bit, I step on a twisted root. My ankle twisting sideways letting out the tiniest crack. I stifle a scream and fall backwards onto the ground. Leaves fly up in a little tornado around me.

I sit there for a second registering what just happened. "You clumsy shuckhead" I say learning how to speak their language. But now wasn't the time to speak Gladerian(IDK XD).

Getting onto my feet, I hobble up the dirt path. Breaking through the thick foliage greeted by sunlight warming my body. I couldn't feel much of my foot, that wasn't that good.

From across the clearing, I spot Newt and Minho leaving the shack where them and Alby were probably having a meeting. As they get closer, Newt waved me over.

I hobble across the clearing, Newt saw the difference in my walk and came quickly to me. Minho following him.

"What did ya do?" he asked as I sat to the ground holding my ankle gingerly.

He crouched down next to me, "I fell over a twisted root, I know don't say anything. I'm clumsy" I groan.

"You are" he groans picking me up swiftly. "Hey, what are you doing?' I say weakly batting at his well muscled arm. He ignores me, and I just fall back into the grip of his arms.

We reached the med-jacks, Newt carefully placed me in a wooden chair. Jeff walked in, seeing my ankle in its odd and swollen shape he yelled to Clint to get some bandages.

"What did you do?" Jeff asked carefully torching my ankle, I wince and then said "I tripped over a root. I was dizzy and my vision was blurry , so don't judge me". I finished my sentance, Clint walked in with some clean bandages to wrap my ankle.

"I would say she has the slightest of breaks, healed in about three weeks so dont do to much on your ankle" he said looking me in the eyes.

I nod, grateful for the bandages as he wrapped my ankle making sure it was secure. He sent me off with a wave and II grapped the make-shif cane and hobbled after Newt out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! I just decided to upload today, I have been working A LOT on this story. Even thought it is not best written, I just **__**decided**__** to start making a story **__**and once getting these reviews I was so excited so I decided to make another chapter. This chapter was rather boring and short, I would say. I am probably going to make a timeskip about a week or two. When Sky starts to want to become a runner more and more. This is not the best written and I sometimes can't catch my mistakes! Look out for the next chapter!**_

_**~TawnyWings101**_

"Wait up" I said to him as he walked out the door, "oh sorry" he said smiling.

"It's fine" I replied. "Sooooo. How did you fall?" he asked. I sat down on the closest large rock and he sat down next to me. "I was walking and suddenly felt dizzy and tripped over a loose root" I answered.

He grinned widely, then we both sat there in silence. I twiddled my thumbs, staring at the leaves blowing in the wind.

"So, why do you like to garden so much?" he asked me, starting a conversation. "I don't know, just sitting under the sun planting seeds" I replied, "that sounded a lot lamer than I thought"

He laughed, "Don't worry, I like to garden too"

My grin faded and I looked to Newt, "How long have you been here?" I asked. It seemed as though they have done a lot of work on the Glade.

"It's been a long time. Almost two years" he answered kicking a rock.

"So I know how you told me about the Creators, how do they know what to give you?" Asking just another question, even though questions were just bubbling through my mind.

"Just write a long note of what you want and they sometimes send it up or they sometimes don't. It's just luck".

I nodded, this all seemed so dumb! Sending up people, watching their progress. No memory?! I couldn't take it... I grabbed a smooth stone with a dent in the side and chucked it as far as I could throw. I let out a frustrated groan and flopped back down onto the rock.

Newt watched me with sympathy, "That's how we all feel" he said trying to make me feel a bit better. It didn't, but I still gave him a small smile.

We sat there for about another twenty minutes until I thought of something that we should do do make everyone have at least a bit more fun in this drab "home".

I stood up, looking back at Newt I said "thanks for the talk. I at least know a little bit more abut this place." He nodded and waved me a goodbye and walked off.

I grinned, at least someone here was a bit nice to me. I mean Alby was tough but he could have a bit of a soft side. Minho is nice, he was a pretty good friend but I don't even know him. Jeff is the med-jack that helped me, so I have no idea what he's like. Gally all I heard was his name so what was the point.

Grabbing a piece of bark and a sharper rock(there are just so many rocks around). I scratched on the bark: _Something to get everyone in a good mood and have fun. _

Finishing the writing, I picked up my cane and tucked the piece of bark in my pocket and started my short little journey to the box.

As I approached the box, I peered over. It looked a lot more terrifying from looking up then looking down. When I was below, I felt as if I was a endangered animal in a cage stared at by people I don't even know.

I already saw a list with multiple supplies on it. I gave a dainty little toss and watched as it fell down and landed on the metal with a thump.

I pretty much knew they wouldn't listen and just throw the bark away but I thought it would just be worth a thought. Everyone here just seemed to work all day.

Looking up I saw many people mingling around the Glade, gardeners where I spotted Newt, BloodHouse where they killed the animals. I gave a little shiver at the thought of working there. I spotted something like a barn, where some animals were just being lazy and eating food. For some reason I felt very jealous of those animals. Laughing at myself, I walked over to the kitchen. Where everyone else seemed to be going.

Peering inside I saw, many boys already there. Eating, laughing, talking. I slowly walked in, grabbing a plate I went in line behind a really tall boy. Like 6'4! He turned around, looking up I gave him a shy smile.

"Hi, names Luke" he introduced himself. "My names Sky" I replied back.

"Nice to meet you" he gave me a welcoming smile and turned back around. I grinned, possibly just another friend.

Moving up the line, on the other side a shorter boy stood there holding a pot of stew. I stood there not knowing what to do. He gave me a impatient look, "well! Give me your plate"

"Oh! Sorry" I squeaked quickly giving him the plate. He took it, started filling it with stew. "My names Frypan by the way, I'm the cook" he spoke handing me back my bowl full of steaming hot stew.

"My names Sky, nice to meet you" I turned away, there were so many tables made out of wood, probably from the trees in the forest maybe from the Creators.

I sat farthest away from everyone, daintily piking at my stew with small spoonfuls. It tasted amazing! I haven't had much food since I got here, so this tasted like heaven. The warm soup full of protein, also with small pieces of meat to flavor the stew.

With my face buried in my meal, I didn't even notice Minho and another boy I didn't even know sit across from me.

"Hi" I grinned, stew dribbling down my chin. I sheepishly wiped it away with my hand. "I know lady-like right?" I gave a small chuckle.

Minho let out a soft laugh, the other boy nodded to me. "You don't know me. Whatever, I'm Gally. Nice to meet you" he held out his hand. (I'm gonna make Gally nicer than in the movie. I don't know why, but there will be other encounters with jerks don't worry)

I shook his hand, "and I am Sky"

"Thats a very nice name, Sky" Gally took his hand away.

"Thanks"

Finishing my stew, I put the plate in its designated location and walked towards the door, waving Minho and Gally goodbye.

I ventured out into the Glade, the sun at mid point. It was extremley hot, another boy walked past me. Brushing against me, after he left I let out a gag. He smelled terrible, but that was from working so hard.

Slowly but surely I walked over to the garden. As I approached, I kneeled down. Favoring my ankle, I picked up one of the baskets and started to pick some carrots. Only a couple other people were picking and planting too.

As the day went by, people came and went. At one point Newt came to help me, but then was called away to help Alby with some work.

I had a lot of time to think while I worked. Before I really wanted to garden, but now I think about it. Being a runner would be a lot more help to everyone. If they do ever let me go into the maze.

My time of thinking was over as the sun went down, finishing up my work. I grabbed my cane and walked away from the gardens.

Reaching my bed, far away from everyone. I placed my cane down and climbed into the crappy bed. It took me a while, from the noise of the maze to the thought of what it would be like if I knew my memory was still here. Eventually I got bored and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey everyone! Updating again! I have been so excited about typing this story. If anyone has suggestions please share! I would love to take ideas! Cause I am just making this up as I go :\ _**

**_iJump101~Yes it will be, but Sky is pretty hard to break so they might not be together till later of maybe soon... idk :3_**

**_Thank you all so much for the reviews, favs and follows. I am so excited! :D I have been trying to update each day, when I'm doing something else I'm jus like I wanna type leave me alone :( Jk XD_**

**_Hey so I'm gonna stop talking. I'll just get on with the story._**

**_~TawnyWings101_**

It's been like two weeks since I first got here and I clumsily injured myself. My ankle still hurt a bit, but it felt a lot better. I didn't even need a cane, I just had a slight limp.

"Hey Sky! Stop daydreaming!" I heard a voice ring out.

Looking up from my breakfast I spotted Newt waving me over.

I shoveled the last of my eggs into my mouth, put my plate away.

"Gotta help me with the gardening again" he said, opening the door. Holding it open for me I slipped out the door, he closed it behind himself and walked up next to me.

"So how have you liked it here?" he asked

"I've had my ups and downs. Like for example, I haven't been able to do much stuff with a injured ankle, but everyone has been so nice to me. Well mostly everyone" I said, thinking about some very annoying people who were here.

He smirked, "I would agree with you there"

We reached the garden, Newt bent down and picked up a basket and tossed it to me. I very skillfully caught it with my face, and it dropped to the ground.

Newt laughed and I stuck my tongue out at him and bent down and picked it up.

"Sorry" he said brushing a stick out of my hair.

"It's fine" I grinned.

He walked over to the tomato garden, following him I bent down.

Picking some of the ripest tomatoes, I placed them gently in the basket.

I watched Minho and some other boys race out into the maze, their faces full of determination and courage.

This is like my 15th time I have wanted to join them, I didn't want to do it for the thrill or suspense of being the maze. I wanted to do it because I wanted to help others, and find a way out.

"I used to be a runner too" Newt said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Did you quit?" I asked turning to face him.

"I didn't quit, I injured myself out there and now my leg isn't the same. You don't notice it much but I have a slight limp." he answered.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Don't be. I don't care that I switched." he picked out another tomato.

"I love to garden, but recently I have been wanting so badly to join the runners" I admitted.

"I don't think you should be a runner" he said quietly

"What?" I said "I didn't hear you correctly" I started to feel angry. Like a pot was boiling in my stomach.

"Well with your limp and all..."

"It doesn't matter about my limp! Once it's healed I'll asked Alby! Why are you against it!" I furiously threw another tomato into the basket.

"I just don't want you to be risking your life" he said.

"Even though you went out there. So I can't!" My voice was getting to a very high and angry pitch.

Some boys looked over with curiosity, I noticed that and shot them a angry glare and they looked away.

"Don't get so angry, calm down" he said trying to shush me.

"Whatever!" I huffed stalking away leaving the basket of tomatoes behind, it didn't work as well with my limp.

Newt watched me go, his face full of regret and anger.

_Why didn't he want to be a runner?! _I thought angrily storming off into the forest.

Thats where I always felt most peaceful, away from everyone. As I walked down the trail, I saw Luke and another boy walking up the trail I was walking down.

They were carrying buckets of water. I smiled and waved, "hey Luke, and hey..."

"James" the boy replied curtly.

"James" I finished.

"What are you doing down here?" Luke asked.

"Just taking a walk, yeah getting a bit tired of gardening" I lied not saying anything about my fight with Newt.

"Well have fun" he smiled walking past me, James followed after him.

As I walked through the small forest. I stopped at a tree, with a wide trunk and many branches sticking out in many places.

I reached up and barely grabbed the branch, standing on my tiptoes. Using all my strength I pulled myself up and onto the branch. Descending to the next I just climbed up and up. Reaching as far as the tree could hold my weight. I sat down, my legs dangling over the side.

Leaning back on the trunk I closed my eyes, the rage slowly melting away. I felt the sleep take over me as I drifted off and off.

**_Why are you doing this!. Treating us like sh*t! You can't remove my memories. I won't let you! I can't forget my famliy! I can't forget my friends! I can't forget N..."_**

I woke with a start, my mind spun with confusion.

"What just happened? Who is N?" I mumbled. "Why did the shucking dream stop! I need to know who N was!"

Frustrated and tired I looked up at the sky, I slept for a good hour. Feeling refreshed and happy.

I slowly got down the tree. At the last branch I took a little jump and landed on the ground, I felt a little pain shoot up my leg but it disappeared quickly.

Straightening up, I walked up the trail. Appearing out of the forest, the first thing I looked towards was the maze.

No one was going in the maze and no one was coming out so the guess was the runners would still be out in the maze.

I let out a sigh, I still loved to garden but being a runner is a lot different. I needed some way else to help the glade.

I walked past the box, peering in I saw my note , the other note and a new note.

_How long does it take for the box to come back up. I do remember Alby telling me every month so probably about another 1 or two weeks?_

It was hard to keep track of time when there is nothing to help anyone keep track, only the sun.

I walked to the kitchen shack, walking inside. I looked around the room, only a couple people sat at the tables.

Newt was there with Alby, I didn't feel like losing my good mood so I turned tail and walked back out the door.

Hearing Newt call my name I walked a bit faster, I did not wanna lose my temper today.

**_I felt like finishing on this note, any other way I would have had to type another chapter or something. But if I wanted to upload today so I just cut it the tiniest bit short. Sorry! :( But look out for the next chapter! Hope you enjoy._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey, sorry I have not updated in a while, heres the next chapter. I've been busy! Update more soon! **_

_**~TawnyWings101**_

As I walked away, I felt a hand reach to my shoulder. I inwardly groaned and turned around.

It was Newt.

"What do you want?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Look I'm sorry if you got it the wrong way but I just don't think you might be ready for it" he said.

"Uggh! I hate being mad at people" I groaned holding at my hair, frizzing it up.

He grinned softly, holding out his hand. "Friends?" he asked

After a couple seconds of staring at him, I finally shook his hand.

"Not fully friends, but I forgive you...partially" I said shaking his hand quickly and walking away.

He watched as I walked away, confidence in my limp stride.

As I walked along the dirt, my stomach growled loudly. I mean loud, but I didn't want to go back in chance of meeting up with Newt again.

I stopped at the garden, the food looked so good. I paced around it, wanting to eat the carrots.

I saw someone else walk up, basket in hand.

"Hey!" I called out.

He looked up, "Yes?" he asked.

"Do you think I could grab a carrot, I never ate" I said, embarrassed.

"I don't care, whatever you want" the boy said.

I grinned, reaching down and grabbing a carrot

As I picked it up my stomach growled again.

I stuffed the carrot in my mouth, taking a big bite.

I chew slowly savoring the taste. I never knew vegetables would taste so good.

as I sat there munching happily on a carrot I notice a shadow overcasting my view.

I look up to see Gally standing a few feet away.

"Mind if I sat down?" he asked.

I shook my head as if to say I don't care.

He sat down on the ground next to me. "I know we haven't talked and I have a break so maybe you wanna get to know each other?" he asked.

I took my last bite of my carrot and chewed quickly. Once I swallowed I asked him what's his favorite food was that Frypan served.

"Umm thats hard... I would choose between his stew or scrambled eggs." he replied.

Gally seemed nice, he was someone who would have my back if I ever needed it most.

We talked for about another hour or two until it was time for lunch.

"Man!" I said standing up, "Time does go by quickly when you are having a good conversation."

"Yup! Well I have got to get going, I'll see you later" he said as he walked away.

(A/N~Hey so I know Gally is a lot more temperish but I'm not good with keeping up with the emotions of characters so I just start typing on and on. Sorry if that affects you in any way)

I stretched for a second, my legs sore from sitting for so long.

Once I finished out my little workout, I stood up and walked towards the kitchen, restaurant, whatever it is.

As I was in line for lunch, I spotted Newt and Gally sitting at a table. They waved me over, and I held up a finger.

As I piled my tray high with food, I got a dirty look from Frypan. "Thats all you get" he said.

I grinned, turning around to join my friends and I quickly smacked into another boy. My tray flying up hitting my face and splatting it with food and gunk. The other boy got food to his face also, in his hair and on his shirt.

I gasped in surprise, I felt the food drip down my face.

The boy looked at me, angry... very angry. "Watch where you're going you shucking idiot!" he growled furiously swiping the food out of his hair.

"I...I'm so sorry!" I gasped picking up my tray.

"Just because your a girl doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you when I beat you up." he said taking a dangerous step towards me.

I took steps back as he walked towards me.

All the other boys were quiet, some didn't know what to say. Others were excited to see what happened.

I stood there, frozen with panic when Newt came to my rescue, including Gally.

"Slim it Mark" he said holding up his hands.

"Just keep track of her. No one else should have to" Mark said.

My mouth opened a bit, that was so rude of him! It was a accident!

Mark walked out of the door with a couple other boys following him.

Gally noticed my open mouth, "Careful, don't wanna catch flies"

I shut my mouth quickly. Gally and Newt turned to face me.

"You ok?" Newt asked.

I nodded, "Why would he act so mean like that? It was a accident"

"Mark doesn't have the best temper to begin with" Gally said.

Newt and Gally nodded.

I saw Frypan looking at the mess, reaching down I started to clean it all up.

"Don't worry about it, Frypan will clean it up" Newt said gently grabbing my arm.

"Oh umm, really? Are you sure, Frypan?" I asked.

Frypan took a breath, "Nope I don't mind" he gave a forced smile.

"See? There you go." Newt said. "Now lets go, Minho, Gally you coming?" he asked.

They both nodded and followed us out the door.

As we walked along, I looked out into the maze. Minho was out there looking for someway out.

I sighed looking back down at my feet.

"Hey we are gonna hang out around a bonfire tonight. Everyones going. You?'' Newt asked.

"Sure, when is it?" I asked

"It's at sundown" Gally replied.

"Sure, see you both then" I smiled and walked away to do my gardening.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry this took so long! Thank you for everything. I hope you enjoy this ****chapter! **

**~TawnyWings101**

As I finished picking the tomatoes I stood up, brushing the dust off my cargo pants. I placed the basket away and walked towards the growing group of boys, they all looked excited and happy.

Humming a soft tune I joined in with the big group. Everyone was talking, laughing, yelling.

I watched as Newt, Alby and Gally chucked a torch(stick with fire) straight into the tepee. It burst into flames, sparks flew everywhere. I let out a small shriek as one landed on my shoulder, it burned :(

Minho, who suddenly appeared next to me let out a chuckle. "Hey it hurt" I defended myself.

He smiled and turned back to the bonfire, its flames piled high. Warmth spread over my body. I shivered, even though I wasn't cold.

"Cold?" Newt asked as he sat down next to me. I laughed, then covered my mouth as my face grew pink with embarressment. He looked at me confused, "Sorry. I was just now thinking about that. I'm not cold though" I smiled.

He chuckled, "Okay then"

I looked over at the growing group of boys. They were cheering and yelling, as i got a better look I saw Gally wrestling with a stubbier boy with curly blonde hair.

"Go Gally!" I called out, I bet he didn't hear me but whatever. The boy dashed at Gally's legs attempting to trip him. Gally was faster and grabbed the boy by the waist, throwing him outside the circle.

The boy let out a yell as he collided with others outside of the circle. That group of people collapsed to the ground.

Everyone cheered loud as Gally raised his fist to the air. Another boy stepped up, he had long slick, greasy hair and pale skin.

I watched as the boy crouched, circling Gally confidently. Gally smirked, his eyes blazed with energy. He took a menacing step forward, the boy stepped back. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing, the boy's confidence faltered and Gally attacked.

His steps were quick and smooth. Bringing his fist up, he punched the boy flinging him backwards. My eyes widened is surprise, Gally was fast.

The boy tumbled to the ground, he laid there for a couple of heartbeats. Gally waited patiently, I held my breath as the boy clumsily got to his feet.

He staggered and Gally raised a eyebrow, the boy shook his head, his eyes closed for a minute then they opened. He ran towards Gally.

Gally waited, arms open to grab him. Somehow the boy dodged and kicked his leg under Gally, hitting his legs.

Gally stumbled and fell to floor, the boy jumped but Gally turned around legs facing up. The boy let out a gasp as Gallys feet slammed into his stomach. Gally then pushed his legs out, the boy went flying backwards out of the circle.

The crowd went into chaos, next to me Newt was on his feet pumping his fist in the air. I watched as the boy walked off defeated, looking back I saw the crowd had died down and Gally was standing in the middle.

"Who's next?" He called out, his voice was loud and confident.

Looking around the circle, all the boys had stepped back looking uncertainty at each other.

As I waited for the next victim to step out I felt a light shove on my back. Looking back I saw Minho somehow magically appeared there.

"What?" I asked. He moved his hands in a little sweeping motion towards Gally, I looked at him like he was crazy. "Umm no" I whispered. "Just go, who knows you might beat Gally" he gave me another little shove. I stumbled forward and ran into a boy. He looked back at me, then stepped back and as if in a chain reaction all the boys around me stepped back giving me a clear pathway to Gally.

"Wow thanks" I said sarcastically and walked confidently towards Gally.

He grinned at me and said "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you"

"Please" I scoffed and dropped into a fighting crouch. He copied me and we stalked each other carefully watching every move.

I ran towards him, dropping towards the ground I slid. My feet stretched out hitting him in the ribs. He was ready, grabbing my feet he flipped me over onto my stomach.

I coughed, getting a mouthful of dirt. Spitting I stood back up, dirt clouded my vision. As I swiped it away, Gally charged right into my stomach and I flew backwards. I landed on my butt, there will probably be a bruise by tomorrow.

Ignoring the pain, I rushed him. My slight limp slowing me down. Taking my good foot, I lifted it swinging my leg around. It connected with his nose and I watched surprise covered his face, also a lot of blood.

Blood gushed from his nose, I think I might of broken it. He lifted his hand to his nose he messily swiped it away. As he was occupied I shoved him backwards with all my strength, he tripped backwards. He realized his mistake, and flipped around landing on his hands and feet.

He jumped back up, looking at me he smiled. I put my hands up defensively. He charged slamming me backwards outside the circle. I slid across the ground running into other boys.

As I shakily stood up, the cheers then started again. Gally grinned in triumph, "Good job" he walked over to me holding out his hand. I smiled and took it, shaking his hand.

The boys cheered surrounding Gally, I walked out of the circle feeling claustrophobic. Newt was waiting out there for me, "Hey" I smiled.

"Hi" he smiled back, holding out a cup of water, I greedily took it washing the terrible taste of mud out of my mouth.

He sat patiently as I gulped down the water, "Thanks" I finally managed to say as I handed him the cup back. He took it back and placed it on the makeshift table.

As we sat down on a log he looked towards me, "You were so close to beating Gally. He just does not like to lose" Newt said. "Trust me, I know" I laughed. He grinned and looked back at Gally who had stopped fighting and was filling his face with food.

I leaned back, staring up at the stars. The stars painted across the sky, "Wow" I whispered.

"Pretty huh" Newt agreed with me. I nodded, transfixed on one star that stood out among the others. It gleamed and shined, I closed my eyes. My breathing slowed, I heard the noise die down and Alby called out "Everyone go back to your hammocks, time to hit the sack"

Everyone left and so did the noise, all I heard was the crickets chirping and the occasional noise of the maze moving.

I blocked out all noises and finally darkness took over and I sunk into a dreamless sleep.

BONUS~Newt POV

As I laid there, I looked over, Skys eyes were closed. Her breathing was soft and calm. I smiled, she looked so peaceful.

I looked up back at the sky, my mind was spinning with thoughts and questions. I still have questions even after a couple years of staying here.

I heard a soft groan and looked over at Sky, she rolled over facing me. Her blonde hair was perfectly smoothed out and her face was relaxed and calm.

I closed my eyes, laying down. My mind drifted and I quickly fell asleep.

_Terror racked my body, I looked around. It was completely dark, I couldn't see anything._

_"__Hello?" I called out, I didn't like this. As I sat there in silence, I heard a loud alarm and suddenly this thing I am sitting in started to move upward at alarming speed._

_I fell to the ground laying on my back, the box moved up and up until it abruptly stopped. I scrambled to my feet, looking around._

_Above me a bright light filtered through. I looked up as two faces peered in. "Hello?" I called._

_Someone jumped in, their feet slammed against the box. _

_"__Welcome to the Glade greenie. I'm Alby and this here is Alex" the boy said_

**I bet you are wondering who Alex is? :P I'm so evil. Look out for the next chapter :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me so long! I finally got my brace off and not I can type a lot easier! Yay :3 here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**

_"__Hi" I said uncertainty to Alby and Alex. Alby had a welcoming glint to his eyes and Alex had a cold hard stare that wont be forgotten._

_Alby climbed back out of the box, "You coming?" he asked looking back down at me. I nodded and climbed out, struggling a bit. Alby grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet._

_I looked around at my surrounding, "Wow" I whispered. "Yeah pretty amazing huh" Alby said. I nodded looking over at them, Alex stared back at me. I looked away quickly._

_"__Where are we?" I asked Alby, "The glade" he said moving his hand in a circle to show off the giant box of a maze_

_I gazed around, my eyes were wide with curiosity. "W...What is this place, why are we here?" _

_"__We are wondering the same thing. Follow me" he said walking away._

_I followed after him, my heart was pounding in my chest. I was terrified._

_"__This is where we have been staying for the past two months, we haven't been able to do much with only two people but we have tried our best" Alby said motioning his hand towards two ragged looking hammocks and two small boxes of supplies. _

_"__Heres dinner" Adam said tossing a piece of moldy bread to me, I caught it grimacing i lifted it to my face and took a sniff. Looking at Adam, he looked back at me. "If your not going to eat it then hand it over" he held out his hand. I shook my head and held the bread close to my chest. _

_He shrugged and I slowly took the bread to my mouth, opening my mouth I took a small bite. The bread tasted so bad! I choked a bit than forced myself to swallow, and I took another bite, and another and another until the bread was gone it wasn't till then that I wanted more bread._

_Alby shrugged and climbed into his hammock, Adam climbed into his. I looked up at the sky, I didn't know that the sun was fading over the walls, I looked back at Alby but he wasn't looking at me so I just decided to lay down on the ground and look up at the sky. _

_It took a while, but I finally drifted off._

Sky's POV

My eyes flickered open and I looked over to Newt. His blonde hair was ruffled up and he was sleeping peacefully.

I yawned and stretched, sitting up straighter on the tree limb we were sitting on.

Beside me Newt stirred and slowly sat up.

"Morning" I smiled, he smiled back at me and leapt to the ground. Landing softly on his feet he held up his hands to catch me when I jumped down.

I leapt softly into his arms and he caught me quickly, "Thanks" I stepped to the ground and brushed off my shirt.

"What time is it?" he said looking up at the sky, "I would say about 10:00am" I said.

"Crap! I have to be working at 9:00" he groaned, "Come on" I said pulling at his arm and started to jog towards camp. He followed me swiftly.

We burst out of the thick foliage and immediately saw everyone bustling around doing their work.

At the garden I grabbed a basket and started to fill it with tomatoes, my focus was off and I couldn't get the right tomatoes.

A boy saw me and snatched the basket from my hands, "If your not going to do it right than get out of here" he huffed.

My cheeks burned and I hurried off, Newt watched me go and I waved at him. He waved back and went back to work.

I decided I'll go back to work later but for now I just took a jog around camp. As I jogged around the edge of camp, on the wall I saw plenty of names. Alby, Newt, Minho, Gally, so many other names. I grabbed a sharp stone from the ground and scratched my name into the wall. Printed neatly it said **Sky**. I grinned happy with myself, jogging back to the garden feeling a lot happier and refreshed.

I grabbed a tin can full of seeds, planting them in the small holes and filling them up. It took a long time and by noon I was sweaty, hungry and tired.

Everyone was walking to lunch, murmuring softly. I jogged to catch up with Gally and smiled to him, "Hi" I smiled. "Hey he smiled back and threw his arm around my shoulder in a friendly sort of way.

I shoved into him playfully and walked along side him. "So anything new?" he asked, "Nothing much just the usual, gardening, working, sweating..." he laughed at my last comment and shook his head.

I grabbed a a small plate and filled it with food, Frypan looked at me, grumbling and I pretended to ignore him.

Walking confidently over to a wooden table, I plopped down and munched on my food happily.

Gally followed me and sat down, I noticed Minho was gone, probably out running.

"When do the runners get back?" I asked Gally.

"Soon" he answered, "About 20 more minutes. Why?" he answered. "Just wondering" I replied.

I finished up my food and tossed my plate onto the counter, Gally finished too and we both walked out into the fresh sunlight. Newt caught up with me, "Hey" he said.

"Hi" I answered, we all sat down on the soft grass by the opening to the maze, waiting for our friends to get back from running.

As we sat there, chatting softly time ticked by, I got a little worried.

(A/N~ This is a scene from the move and book, I just love this scene(Spoiler) where Thomas runs out into the maze to save Minho and Alby, but I am doing this with Sky. I am not copying, just thought it was a cool plot twist :3)

More boys were joining around, "They aren't showing up" I whispered worriedly to Newt, "Don't worry they will get back" Newt whispered back, even though he didn't sound so sure himself.

As time passed by more and more, the sun was slowly falling. I bit my lip, scared for Minho and the other boy.

We all were crowded around the opening, me and Newt standing at the front.

I heard the familiar rumble of the doors slowly closing. "Their not going to make it!" I gasped to Newt, his eyes widened as I looked at him, he stared out into the maze.

I followed his gaze and spotted Minho dragging another glader behind him, everyone held their breaths.

"Come on" I whispered, they weren't going to make it, Minho was goign as fast as he could.

Without thinking I made the stupidest decision ever, I dashed out into the closing doors. I heard Newt call out behind me, but I ignored it.

All I could think about was getting through the closing doors and trying to help them.

The doors were almost closed and I didn't know if I could make it...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone I am really sorry I have not posted in like a million years and I felt so guilty :( I have just been procrastinating and shiz like that. I feel so mean, thanks everyone for everything. I have read all your reviews and loved them. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is a bit short but here you go :D**

**~TawnyWings101**

As I jumped the last foot, I stumbled to the ground scraping up my hands and knees. The doors closed with a loud boom that echoed around the walls, my breath was ragged.

I laid there for another two seconds, my eyes shut tight.

Looking up I saw Minho crouching on his knees, Alby laying on the ground blood flowing out of a wound on his head.

I struggled to stand up, Minho locked his eyes with me and said "You just killed yourself"

My eyes widened, "I..I uhh." I didn't have any words, crawling to Alby I looked at him.

"What happened?" I asked Minho.

Minho stood up "He was stung and I had to knock him out."

"We have to hide somewhere" I grabbed his arm, Minho grabbed his other arm.

"We will cover him with the vine, I have no idea any other way." I suggested.

"Right" Minho said, we walked for about 1/4 of a mile before we reached a small crevasse right under one of the walls. I bent down to clear the vines away and Minho started to place him in the crevasse.

As Minho bent down next to me, a loud metallic shriek rang into the air.

I froze a chill running down my spine. "Was that a griever?" I whispered looking over to Minho.

He was standing up, backing away slowly. "We have to go"

"Wait? We have to help Alby." I groaned, pushing Alby into the crevasse.

Minho shook his head and bent down covering Alby with the vines.

Once we finished he grabbed my arm. "Come on!"

I ran after Minho, his grip tight on my arm.

We raced through the tunnels and halls, hoping to get as far f=away from the grievers as possible. "It's opened in sector 6, right now we are on the edge of the sector 6 which at the edge of the maze.

As we rounded a corner, it was a round room, no ceiling with the walls towering up. There was just a single walkway, leading down to a steel door, to each side of the walkway there was nothing but darkness.

"What do we do?" I asked Minho. "We go back" he replied turning around.

At least three grievers stood there, letting out sharp metallic clicks and growls. Minho's grip tightened on my arm, we started to back up.

The grievers jumped, I let out a scream ducking to the floor pulling Minho with me.

The grievers flew over us, I jumped back to my feet. Shoving Minho back I waved my arms at the griever, "Over here!" I yelled. The grievers looked at me, their red eyes glinting in the darkness.

I took long strides towards the other side, the grievers running after me.

"Run Minho!" I screamed, Minho shut his eyes he dashed away "Over here!" he yelled out. Two of the three grievers turned to him, they streaked after Minho.

Minho dashed away from the room, the grievers hot on his feet. I looked back at the griever in front of me, "Come on you shuck faced metallic robot" edging to side of the walkway.

The griever jumped at me, I attempted to sidestep the griever as it fell over the side, its leg reached up snagging on my bag.

I screamed falling down the side of the cliff. My bag slipped off and I stuck my hand out grabbing onto the vines that wrapped on the side.

My body slammed loosely against the wall, as the breath flew from my mouth. I whimpered, laying against the side of the wall.

I watched as two other grievers fell down the side of the cliff, my guess was that Minho found his way back.

"MINHO!" I screamed, "MINHO!"

I looked up, praying that I would see Minho look over, just my luck Minho looked over.

"Sky!" he gasped, "I need some help" I croaked. "You are really far down, I don't have any rope but the sun is coming up. I need to run to get Alby back and let the others know, You are going to ned to wrap yourself in the the vine so you don't fall. Got it?" his voice filled with worry.

I nodded, "Hurry"

Newts POV

I paced in front of the doors, the sun rising above the treetops.

The group of boys stood behind me, hoping that the doors would open soon.

The doors suddenly started to open, very slowly. I stopped pacing and looked at the empty hall in front of me.

No one was there, Minho, Sky and Alby they were all gone. I closed my eyes, me head hanging limply as I faced the ground.

The group behind me, fear and worry passed through the crowd. I turned to face them, "We a.." I started then Chuck yelled out, "Look!"

I whipped around to see Minho limping forward with Alby on his back, dashing to meet them I noticed Sky was missing. Wheres Sky?" I gasped


End file.
